Bukan Aku
by White Azalea
Summary: Aku berharap itu aku, yang bergetar hatinya karena sentuhan jemarimu yang anggun. Aku berharap itu aku, yang luruh hatinya dalam syahdu karena menghirup udara beraroma kesurgaan yang mengitarimu. Namun semua itu hanya anganku.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei.**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Jelek bin abal, Hati-hati yang baca bisa mabok.**

**Title : Bukan Aku**

_**Happy Reading~**_

* * *

><p>Setiap orang pasti memimpikan tentang cinta, harapan, kisah yang indah bak dongeng klasik pengantar tidur. Dan tak lupa, pernikahan. Siapa sih yang tak mau menikah? Merayakan resepsinya dengan meriah, bersanding dengan orang yang paling di cintai sedunia, bahagia, dan menjalani segala aktivitas bersama dengan orang terkasih selamanya. Impian yang indah, dan pastinya di impikan setiap orang.<p>

Yamanaka Ino, sebut saja dirinya Ino. Kini gadis itu tengah berjalan menuju altar gereja didampingi sang ayah. Tubuhnya dibalut gaun putih dengan bordiran bunga berwarna ungu, rambut pirang panjang yang biasa ia kuncir, kini tersanggul rapih di kepalanya. Senyuman indah terkulum di bibirnya. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang menunggu di depan altar.

Seorang pria jangkung berkulit pucat yang melamarnya sebulan lalu, Sai. Berdiri tegap menunggu kedatangan gadisnya. Jas berwarna senada dengan rambut hitamnya membuatnya terlihat begitu mempesona.

Hingga, tibalah sang gadis didepan altar, berdiri di samping pria yang sedari tadi menunggu kedatangannya. Semua tamu undangan yang hadir di sana menyaksikan dengan seksama, sepasang anak manusia yang hatinya terikat dalam satu ikatan cinta, mengucap janji untuk selalu bersama selamanya di hadapan Tuhan, dihadapan semua orang.

Aah, momen yang indah bukan? Namun tidak untuk Nara Shikamaru. Pemuda ini merasa hatinya tercabik-cabik melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Bagaimana tidak?

Sejak kecil hingga detik ini ia memendam rasa pada gadis yang kini mengucapkan janji suci di altar gereja dengan orang lain, bukan dirinya.

Dan kini, kedua mempelai saling berhadapan, jemari tangan mereka bertaut. Sekilas mempelai wanita menatap pria berambut nanas di hadapannya dengan pandangan sendu, iris _aquamarine_-nya mengisyaratkan permintamaaf-an kepada nya.

_Engkau yang cintanya tak berbalas,  
>kudengar senandung lirihmu..<em>

"_Gomen Shika-kun." _Gadis itu berbisik, nyaris tak terdengar.

Namun dari gerakkan bibirnya, Shikamaru sudah tau apa yang diucapkannya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, tersenyum getir.

Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri, ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, ia terlambat. Terlambat untuk menyatakan semuanya, mengungkap semua yang ia rasakan dari dulu. Andai ia mengatakan semua pada Ino sebelum-sebelumnya, pastilah ia yang sudah bersanding dengan Ino di altar itu.

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya, mencoba berpikir jernih dan mengubur dalam semua harapannya terhadap Ino di benaknya. Namun gagal, yang ia dapatkan malah kenangan-kenangan antara ia, Ino, dan.. Sai.

**Flashback**

Shikamaru terduduk di bangu taman kota, mulai membuka bukunya dan membaca paragraph-paragraph yang terdapat dalam buku itu dengan tenang.

"Ahahaha, kau nampak sangat lucu mengenakan topi itu!"

Sebuah suara yang dikenalinya masuk kedalam gendang telinganya, membuatnya mengedarkan pandangan tuk mencari orang yang menyuarakannya.

Ketemu!

Seorang gadis dengan mata biru laut yang menawan melintas di depannya. Sosok itu adalah Ino, teman masa kecilnya yang juga orang yang dicintainya. Gadis itu ternyata tak sendiri, ia bersama orang lain.

"Sai! Jangan lepas topinya! Kau terlihat lucu, tau!" Gelak tawa kembali terdengar.

Pria berkulit pucat yang berjalan beriringan dengannya membuka mulutnya tuk berbicara, "aku terlihat seperti anak kecil nantinya, topi ini aneh."

Dada Shikamaru terasa panas, ia kembali membaca bukunya. Berharap salah satu diantara dua anak manusia itu menyadari keberadaannya.

_Aku melihatmu berjalan dengan dia yang bukan aku,  
>bertaut jemari dalam senyum dan tawa kecil yang menyayat hatiku.<em>

"Aduh, udah deh. Aku lapar, makan yuk! Disini ada kafe yang murah dan enak. Mau?" Pria berkulit pucat itu kembali bersuara.

Sang gadis nampak berpikir sejenak, "boleh, tapi kau traktir ya!"

"Hahaha, baiklah."

Karena tak kunjung ada yang menyadari keberadaannya, Shikamaru kembali melirik kedua orang tadi. Tapi sayang, yang didapatinya saat ini malah membuat hatinya semakin bergejolak. Mereka beranjak dari hadapan Shikamaru dengan Ino yang bergelayut manja di lengan Sai.

Setelah mereka pergi, Shikamaru menutup bukunya kasar dan segera pergi dari sana.

"Cih! Sial!"

_Aku berharap itu aku  
>yang bergetar hatinya karena sentuhan jemarimu yang anggun.<em>

_Betapa aku berharap itu terjadi._

"Kenapa aku harus melihat hal menjijikkan itu sih!" Gumam Shikamaru, kesal.

Tak hanya itu, ketika hanami pun ia mendapat pemandangan serupa.

Saat itu, Shikamaru sedang berhanami dengan partner kerjanya, Chouji yang juga sahabat kecil nya dan Ino. Mereka duduk bawah salah satu pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Menikmati keindahannya, dan menenangkan pikiran.

"Shika, oy! Shika!" Ujar pria gembul yang sedang mengunyah keripik kentang kesukaannya.

Yang dipanggil menoleh malas, "apa?"

"Kenapa Ino tidak ber-hanami bersama kita ya?" Kini mulutnya kembali penuh dengan keripik kentang.

"Entahlah."

Tak lama kemudian, Chouji menepuk bahu Shikamaru yang baru saja merebahkan tubuhnya ke tikar, "eh, bukankah itu Ino dengan Sai?"

Mendengarnya, sontak Shikamaru terbangun dan mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk Chouji.

Dan dilihatnya Sai yang duduk di samping Ino sembari bersender ke bahunya.

_Aku melihatnya bergelayut manja dan bersender lembut ke tubuhmu yang damai dan wangi._

_Aku berharap itu aku  
>yang luruh hatinya dalam syahdu karena menghirup udara beraroma kesurgaan yang mengitarimu.<em>

"Oh.." hanya itu yang dapat terlontar dari mulut Shikamaru. Rasa kesal dan marah terdengar jelas disana.

Chouji yang mendengarnya seketika bingung dibuatnya.

"Eh, Shika! Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak." Ia menguap, "Hhh- tidak penting, kali ini jangan bangunkan aku."

Chouji menggelengkan kepalanya, heran akan sesuatu yang tengah melanda sahabatnya yang satu ini. Tiba-tiba sebuah rencana terlintas di benak Shikamaru. Keesokan harinya, ia mengajak Ino ke taman kota.

"_Doushite no_, Shika-kun?" Ino menelengkan kepalanya menghadap teman berambut nanasnya.

"Err.." Shikamaru mengaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Ino celingukan, mencari sesuatu.

"Ino?"

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Shika, bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan sambil duduk?" Tangannya menunjuk kearah bangku taman.

Shikamaru mengangguk dan mengikuti Ino yang berjalan di depannya.

"Un, Shika.. Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Ino kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Begini.. Sebenarnya.."

Ino menunggu Shikamaru melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Apa kau merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda denganku?"

Gadis itu pun meletakkan tangan kiri di dagunya, berpikir. "Ngg.. Kurasa akhir-akhir ini kau menjauh, ada apa Shika? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu?"

_Aku memilih tuk menjauh darimu, karena terkadang aku berpikir, aku tak bisa memilikimu_

"Eh, ah.. I—itu.. Tidak, aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran saja." Shikamaru berbohong.

Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja," semuanya melenceng dari apa yang Shikamaru perkirakan. Entah kenapa setiap ia bertemu dengan Ino, semua yang sudah di pikirkannya mendadak kacau.

"Lalu, benarkah kau hanya ingin mengatakan ini padaku? Atau ada yang lain? Kau nampak aneh, Shika."

Shikamaru mencoba tuk memberanikan diri, menghembuskan napasnya pelan dan menatap Ino. _Kali ini aku harus bisa!_

Ino membalas tatapan Shikamaru.

"Ino.. Sebenarnya selama ini aku.."

Perkataan Shikamaru terhenti karena Ino menatap kearah lain. "Sai?"

Shikamaru tersentak, dan langsung menoleh kea rah yang sama.

Di hadapan mereka berdua kini Sai membungkukkan badannya dan meletakkan tangannya di lutut sebagai tumpuan, peluh membasahi tubuhnya, seperti baru habis marathon.

_Cih, mau apa orang itu kemari!_

Sai mengelap keringatnya dengan lengan bajunya, "I.. Ino.." kini tubuhnya kembali tegap.

Shikamaru memalingkan wajahnya.

"He? Ada apa Sai?" Ino bingung.

"Tadi aku mencarimu ke rumahmu. Tapi kau tak ada, jadi tadi ku putuskan untuk berkeliling, dan akhirnya aku menemukanmu di sini." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

Ino menghela napas, "kenapa tidak menelpon saja?"

"Hehe, handphone-ku tertinggal di apartemen." Sai melirik Shikamaru, "Eh, _ano_.. Shikamaru-san, kupinjam Ino sebentar ya?"

Shikamaru mendengus, "_mendokuse_, silahkan."

Sai segera menarik lengan Ino menjauh dari sana, sementara Shikamaru memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Tapi rasa penasaran menghantuinya. Akhirnya Shikamaru perlahan-lahan mendekat tanpa diketahui keduanya, sekedar mencari tau apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

Shikamaru mendapatkan _spot_ yang pas untuk memperhatikan mereka, persis seperti _stalker_. Dan inilah yang Shikamaru lihat.

Sai berlutut di depan Ino, dan memperlihatkan sesuatu di dalam kotak kecil berlapiskan beludru hitam di tangannya. Shikamaru tidak dapat mendengar percakapan antara mereka dengan jelas. Namun satu kalimat yang berhasil ia dengar membuat hatinya mencelos.

"_Marry me, Ino.." _pria yang tengah berlutut itu mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan senyuman di wajahnya, menunggu jawaban dari gadis pirang yang berdiri di depannya.

DEG!

Saat itu juga, kepalanya mendadak terasa pening. Yang ia harapkan saat itu adalah penolakan dari Ino. Egois memang, tapi setidaknya ekspresi Ino saat itu memberinya harapan bahwa bisa saja ia menolak pria pucat itu.

Rasa senang, bingung, terkejut, dan sebagainya bercampur jadi satu. Ino tak tau harus berbuat apa, dan ia merasa bahwa ekspresinya saat itu sangat kacau.

Yang benar saja?

Gadis itu menatap Sai dengan tatapan bingung, kedua alisnya bertaut, dan menelengkan kepalanya.

_Kumohon tolak dia, Ino.._

Tapi tiba-tiba ekspresi gadis itu berubah, wajahnya tak lagi menunjukkan ekspresi yang kacau, melainkan sebuah senyuman tulus terkembang di bibirnya.

_Betapa aku berharap itu tidak terjadi._

"Katakan kalau semua ini bukan mimpi.."

DEG!

Tangan Shikamaru memijat kepalanya yang terasa sakit, mendengar perkataan Ino.

"Kau tidak sedang bermimpi, tuan putri." Sai menjawabnya dengan tenang.

Mata biru lautnya memanas, menahan airmata untuk tidak terjatuh. "Sai.."

"_Ne_, Ino?"

"Aku mau.."

Seakan tak percaya, Sai berdiri dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Ino.

"Benarkah itu?"

Ino menjawab pertanyaan Sai dengan anggukan dan senyuman. Airmata yang sedari tadi menggenang kini membanjiri pipinya.

Sai memeluk gadisnya erat, dan Ino pun membalas pelukannya.

Pemuda pucat itu pun menyelipkan rambut pirang kekasihnya ke belakang telinganya, dan membisikkan sesuatu. Entah apa yang dibisikkannya, Shikamaru tak tau.

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru harus mengalah. Ia bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu, meninggalkan tempat yang mejadi saksi kehancuran hatinya.

Ino sebetulnya tau apa yang terjadi pada Shikamaru, ia sebetulnya menyadari keberadaan Shikamaru yang tadi memperhatikannya dengan Sai, ia tau apa yang Shikamaru rasakan terhadapnya, dan ia tau.. Ia merasakan rasa yang sama dengan sahabat kecilnya itu.

Namun terlambat, cinta dua hati membuatnya harus memilih antara Shikamaru dan Sai. Ia sedikit menyesal dengan apa yang ia lakukan saat ini. Tapi satu keyakinan muncul di hatinya. _Shikamaru akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik darinya._ Saat ini ia berharap, semoga yang ia lakukan adalah yang terbaik untuknya.

**Flashback end**

Sejujurnya, ia tidak rela.

Sejujurnya, ia tidak mau ini terjadi.

Sejujurnya, ia iri.

Lagi, lagi, dan lagi, ia harus mengubur harapannya pada gadis yang kini menjadi milik orang lain.

Setidaknya, kini hatinya sudah sedikit tenang.

"Mungkin dia memang bukan yang terbaik untukku." Ia tersenyum.

"Kurasa tak ada salahnya, mencari cinta yang lain." Ia berbalik.

"Kuharap kau bahagia bersamanya." Ia melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan kedua mempelai yang tengah berbincang dengan para tamu undangan, membiarkan kedua orang itu larut dalam kebahagiaan.

_Aku berharap itu aku  
>yang menggenang matanya dengan air mata haru, karena keindahan dari janji pernikahan yang jujur dan setia.<em>

_Betapa aku berharap itu terjadi._

_Tuhanku Yang Maha Lembut,_

_Temukanlah aku dengan belahan jiwaku,  
>yang mengobati pedihnya cinta yang terabaikan ini,<br>yang mengisi palung kehidupanku yang dalam dan kosong karena kesendirian yang sunyi ini._

_Aku berharap itu aku  
>yang berbahagia dalam pernikahan yang memanjakanku dalam kemesraan dan kesetiaan.<em>

_Wahai Yang Maha Cinta,_

_Betapa aku berharap itu terjadi._

_Aamiin_

Sepasang mata_ aquamarine_ memperhatikannya.

Lagi-lagi ia berbisik hingga nyaris tak terdengar, _"semoga kau bahagia, Shika-kun.."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>From Author:<strong> Maaf kalo jelek, dan kalau tidak berkenan maafkan author ya.. Kalo ada kesalahan penulisan, kata-kata yang kurang pantas berada dalam cerita, atau ceritanya jelek, silahkan di review. Author menerima pengoreksian supaya di chappy selanjutnya, lebih baik. Soalnya author masih amatir *nagis bombay*. Tolong RnR ya! ^^_


End file.
